


It's Better When It Feels Wrong

by takethelead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex is a bottom if maggie challenges her, alex totally exaggerates her intoxication levels, but if she doesnt, i will fight you on this, im such huge sanvers trash, listen, maggie getting her mind blown, maggie has no idea, my house is a dumpster covered with graffiti, naughty alex, of their names together in little hearts, psh remember when she thought alex was going to be a baby gay, she cant be a perfect detective all the time, she rocks maggies world and is in fucking charge, so she can get away with teasing maggie a lot more, tipsy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethelead/pseuds/takethelead
Summary: A Sanvers one-shot from a prompt I received on my Tumblr: They're at the bar and Alex gets tipsy so Maggie gives her a ride home on her bike. Alex teases Maggie all the way back to her place and ends up taking her from behind while they're still on the bike as soon as they get to the parking garage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a song accompaniment (it's also the inspiration for the title) if you feel so inclined to check it out. Listen to it before, after, during, whatever. It's a good song. 
> 
> Wrong - MAX  
> https://youtu.be/aIs5MhTx1uc

“Dance with me,” a tipsy Alex buzzed in Maggie’s ear. Maggie closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath, filling herself with the smell of Alex’s shampoo, the scent of her body wash, and just Alex. Being in Alex’s presence made Maggie feel like what she imagined being in a cloud might feel like - soft, clean, weightless. For a second, Maggie almost forgot she was in a bar with the noise level of a monster truck rally, between the music, the pool tables and dart boards, and the voices of everyone present.

However, she was quickly jolted back into reality when the DJ switched the music and begin mixing beats with a song (if you could call it that) that was composed of instruments that sounded like a range of small to large vacuum cleaners and a voice that made Maggie think of a cat speaking German.

She swiveled herself around on her bar stool to face Alex, who was flushed and smiling and moving her body completely off beat to the alien music.

Maggie mentally kicked herself for breaking off Alex’s kiss in this same bar almost two months ago. _What was I thinking? She’s like a fucking ray of light shoved into a person. Not to mention, incredibly attractive._

Maggie frowned, thinking of the time they had lost, time that was precious to both of them. She had almost died. Died, only kissing Alex Danvers once. Died, only playing pool with her as a friend, never getting the chance to dance with her as something more. Thank god Alex was not only beautiful but smart and cool-headed (at least when it came to work) and was able to patch her up.

“Maggieee,” Alex giggled. “Why are you making that face? Isn’t this song fun? Come dance!”

Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s hips and smiled up at her. She used her thumbs to rub small circles on Alex’s hip bones, which were peeking out from the top of her jeans.

“Danvers. I can NOT dance to this, which means you can’t either, since we both know I’m the better dancer,” Maggie smirked, as her eyes were drawn to Alex’s body, still swaying back and forth with no sense of rhythm.

Alex pouted, lacing her fingers in with Maggie’s. “How about the next song - the next HUMAN, EARTH song - they play? I will dance your pants off to anything I can actually understand,” Maggie offered, raising her eyebrows at Alex and tilting her head to the side, as she so often did.

Alex huffed and flopped down into Maggie’s lap, which she was not prepared for.

“Oooof,” Maggie grunted, shifting herself under her girlfriend so her legs could regain some circulation. “You know I love your ass, but warn a girl next time.”

Alex responded by flopping her head back onto Maggie’s shoulder and grinning up at her.

“You need a drink,” Alex informed Maggie.

Maggie gestured to her glass of orange Fanta. “Someone has to drive you home tonight,” She reminded her.

“Wellllllll how about you buy one for me then instead?” Alex nuzzled into Maggie’s neck and peppered it with about a hundred kisses.

“Fine, Danvers. But, this is your last one. Don’t forget we took my motorcycle here. Spoiler alert, but I don’t have superpowers and I can’t drive, hold your drunk ass up, and keep you on the bike at the same time.”

Alex motioned to the bartender, who turned its head so that one of its large ears was facing her, indicating it was ready for her order.

“Long Island Iced Tea!” she yelled, and the bartender began making her drink.

When it was placed in front of her, she turned to Maggie and grinned.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

Of course she picked a drink with three different liquors in it. She’s gonna pass out as soon as I get her home, which is unfortunate. She looks so good out there dancing and I really want to -

Her thought process was interrupted as Alex clinked her drink against Maggie’s soda and yelled, “Cheers!”, taking a long gulp and then pecking Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie can’t help but blush, and as she discreetly tries to hide the effect Alex has on her, the music changes again to something more familiar.

Maggie groans as Alex drags her onto the dance floor. “You promised!” she sang, already bobbing her head and flipping her hair from side to side.

“I know I did, but you also know I HATE anything by Katy Perry, especially ‘I Kissed A Girl’.”

“Sucks to suck, Sawyer. You owe me.”

Seeing she was participating in a losing battle, she sighed dramatically as she allowed Alex to lead her closer to the center of the floor.

Her sigh catches in her throat when Alex stops and turns suddenly and presses herself against Maggie, swaying slightly and almost making her smaller girlfriend lose her balance.

“Oops,” she says, looking into Maggie’s eyes and pressing herself close to her again.

Maggie clears her throat and glares momentarily at Alex before she reaches up to place her hands on Alex’s shoulders. Alex wastes no time and grabs Maggie’s waist. Her hands splay over Maggie’s back, pinky fingers resting on the curve of her ass.

She presses the heels of her hands against Maggie and starts moving with the music. Maggie feels pressing elsewhere when Alex touches her, and inadvertently bucks her hips forward into Alex’s. Luckily, Alex’s drink is kicking in, and her eyes are closed and she is too into the music to have noticed Maggie’s reaction.

 _Shiiiiit_.

Maggie tries to swallow and moisten her suddenly dry throat. She pulls Alex closer and takes the lead, moving her hips forwards and backwards with the beat, Alex matching her movements perfectly.

Just as Maggie thinks to herself, _I can handle this_ , Alex switches up their dancing, bending her knees and dragging her hands from Maggie’s butt around and down Maggie’s legs as she pauses for a moment in a squatting position. She looks up at Maggie mischievously before slowly making her way up, this time scraping her nails along the inside of Maggie’s legs.

“ _Alex_ ,” Maggie started to hiss, but she was cut off as Alex caught her up in an open, hot kiss.

She continued kissing Maggie, at the same time keeping her knees bent just so so that her thigh could press between Maggie’s legs every so often. Maggie began to melt from the feel of Alex’s lips on hers, feeling dizzy and like she suddenly didn’t know how to stand upright. Alex grabbed Maggie’s face as Maggie’s mouth began to go slack from pure bliss, and Maggie swore she could feel the beat of the song between her legs. The ride home on the motorcycle was going to suck.

Alex moved her hands from Maggie’s face after a few more kisses, landing one in each of Maggie's back pockets. She gave what was there a hard squeeze, at the same time trying to pull Maggie closer than she already was.

“Cool it, Danvers,” Maggie mumbled in Alex’s ear. “We're surrounded by people and I, for one, have a reputation as a badass that I'd like to keep.”

“How bad,” Alex murmured into Maggie's neck, slipping a hand between their tightly pressed bodies and fiddling with the button on Maggie's jeans.

Before Maggie could respond, Alex had abandoned the button and had instead traveled further south, her palm pressing up between Maggie's legs. Maggie bit her lip and dropped her head back at the contact, which was a horrible idea, as it gave Alex full access to her neck and throat - one of her most sensitive spots.

Alex of course took advantage of Maggie’s exposed skin and moved to lick, nip, and kiss the hollow behind her ear.

Maggie couldn’t tell if it was the bass of the music or her heartbeat thudding in her chest and between her legs, but either way, it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for her to remain in her jeans and continue dancing. She knew her underwear were dampening at an alarming rate, and although the wetness between her legs made for the best sex, it was not a fun feeling when she wasn’t about to be fucked. Thankfully, she heard the end of the song approaching.

Maggie peeled herself off of Alex and took her hand to lead her off the dance floor.

“I’m ready to go home,” she said, looking at Alex and jerking her head towards the exit. “If you don’t want to walk back to your apartment, I suggest you come with me.”

“Of course I’ll _come with you,_ ” Alex said mischievously, grabbing her helmet and leather jacket from behind the bar.

Maggie flushed red at her girlfriend’s implications.

“ _Alex_ ,” she hissed again. “You are unbelieveable. Let’s get you home.”

The two women walked around the corner of the bar alley and out onto the main sidewalk.

Maggie tried to hold Alex’s hand but it kept finding its way into her back pocket again, so she just rolled her eyes and stuck her own hands in her front pockets.

The few blocks they had to walk in the chilly night air to Maggie’s bike seemed to sober Alex up significantly, and when she turned to kiss Maggie before they mounted the motorcycle she placed a chaste kiss on Maggie’s cheek and smiled sweetly at her.

Maggie grinned back, her dimples making an appearance and eliciting another sweet kiss from Alex. A wave of happiness washed over her as she started her bike and felt Alex snuggle into her, wrapping her slender arms around Maggie’s waist and pulling her close, nuzzling her chin into Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie sighed happily as she kicked off and they slowly accelerated down the street.

She was so blissed out from Alex’s closeness that it took her a few minutes to realize that Alex’s hands were also accelerating - down from their resting place on her hips and wrapping around the inside of her thighs, brushing against her center every so often when they hit a bump in the road.

They still had at least 10 minutes of riding ahead of them, and Maggie knew she would end up crashing them into a tree if Alex’s hands kept up their exploring for much longer.

Maggie accelerated as a feeling of need and desperation washed over her. Had they been riding in a car, the burst of speed would have been an excellent solution to Maggie’s problem. However, when one accelerates on a motorcycle, it tends to, well, vibrate. A lot.

Maggie felt a deep moan building in her throat, and as hard as she tried to push it down, she knew Alex was pressed close enough to her that she would feel it, if not also hear it.

Alex, of course, did hear. The harder Maggie squeezed the clutch, the deeper Alex’s nails dug into her thighs and the closer they worked to Maggie’s center.

_Ok ok ok ok. You’re going twice the speed limit, which means we should be at Alex’s apartment in five minutes. You’ve done stake-outs for hours in the freezing cold, you’ve infiltrated an alien fight club, hell, you’ve been laser-beamed in the shoulder. You can handle Alex. And her hands. And -_

Maggie’s thought process was interrupted when she became aware of the sounds that were coming through her helmet communication system.

Alex was making...noises into her microphone. Noises that did not help the pressure building within Maggie.

“ _Alex_ ,” Maggie hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Alex moaned in response. The bike swerved as Maggie tried to collect herself and ignore the sounds Alex was making into her ear.

_What the hell am I going to say if I get pulled over for speeding or reckless driving right now?!_

Finally, finally, she saw the parking garage for Alex’s apartment up ahead.

 _I’ve never been religious but tonight has convinced me there is a god_. Maggie thought.

She squeezed into a corner spot that was a bit small for a car but perfect for her motorcycle.

She concentrated on calming her shaking legs as she removed her helmet and shook out her hair before turning to help Alex dismount.

She didn’t have the chance to even turn around before Alex came up behind her and had her pressed to the nearest wall. Maggie gasped at the sensation of her flushed, hot face coming in contact with the cold concrete of the garage.

“I thought that ride home was going to take forever,” Alex husked in her ear.

“We’re not home yet, Danvers,” Maggie gasped, writhing against the wall at the sensation of Alex’s breath on her neck.

“No. We’re not. But I can’t wait any longer,” Alex said in a low voice, sliding her hands down the inside of Maggie’s jeans, grabbing roughly at her ass as she pressed her body flush against Maggie’s. Maggie could barely breathe, in the best way possible. She started to groan but Alex captured her lips in a hard kiss before the noise escaped her mouth.

“Shhhhhh,” Alex cooed into Maggie’s ear. “We don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?”

Maggie had to swallow down the rumble in her throat. When Alex first came out to her, she never would have guessed that she had _this_ side to her. But it was a welcome surprise.

“Is this ok?” Alex whispered sincerely as she kissed slowly down Maggie's neck.

Maggie about knocked Alex unconscious with how fervently she nodded her head.

“Good,” Alex smiled, quirking one side of her mouth up. “You're the sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever been with.”

“I’m the only - ”

Maggie was cut off as Alex slipped her tongue, hot and wanting, between Maggie's lips. Alex pressed Maggie harder against the wall as her tongue licked along Maggie's lips, occasionally brushing against the other woman's tongue and sending shivers down both of their bodies.

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hands at her waist and guided them under her shirt, shifting between the wall and against Alex to allow her hands to travel as far up as possible.

Much to Alex’s approval, Maggie wasn't wearing a bra with the particular top she had chosen for their outing, and Alex took full advantage of having one less barrier to overcome to reach her girlfriend’s breasts.

Alex began touching her softly, tracing the curve of the underside of Maggie's breasts with her fingertips, swiping her thumb gently over the swells every so often.

Suddenly she broke off their kissing and attached her lips firmly to a spot just behind Maggie's ear, applying suction as her hands swiftly glided up to palm Maggie's chest and pinch each nipple between her fingertips.

Maggie couldn't help but cry out at the sudden change in pace, and her whimper of pleasure echoed around the parking garage.

“What did I say about being quiet?” Alex scolded.

Maggie's throat was too dry to respond, so she let her forehead drop to rest again against the cool concrete and tried to control her breathing.

“If I make you come do you promise to be quiet?” Alex breathed into her ear.

“Yes,” Maggie whined. “Please Alex. Please. I promise I won't make another sound but please make me come. I need to come for you. Please.” “

Shhhhhh,” Alex whispered against the back of Maggie's neck.

It took every ounce of Maggie's self control to keep a groan from spilling out of her as she felt Alex’s hand slide between their bodies, nails dragging over her ass before her fingers slipped seamlessly between Maggie's legs and into the heat of her center.

Maggie really had to clamp her mouth shut as Alex started moving in and out of her, panting against Maggie's neck in time with each thrust of her hand.

They weren't at the best angle for sex like this, but _god_ somehow Alex was using her fingers in her hair and inside of her to drag her higher and higher with each circle of her clit, each press at her entrance.

“I’m - ” Maggie began to whimper.

“ - close, I know. Let me feel you come. Remember, no noise. Or I'll stop.”

Maggie exhaled sharply as she let Alex lean her entire weight against her, pinning her to the wall so she was completely at the mercy of Alex and her fingertips.

As she broke through the start of her orgasm, she felt a moan growing in her throat.

Just as she began to worry there was no way she'd be able to contain this noise, Alex’s hand slid out of her hair and she wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulders, clamping her hand over Maggie's mouth.

No longer needing to focus on controlling her own volume, Maggie let her head drop back against Alex’s shoulder, her body rolling between the wall and Alex as the final throes of her climax pounded through her body.

 _Thank god for Alex’s hand over my mouth,_ was the only coherent thought going through her mind, aside from the slight spinning sensation that was residual from her fading orgasm.

Feeling Maggie's body begin to relax, Alex slid her hand from over Maggie's mouth, stroking her cheek with her fingers before leaning around and planting a soft kiss on her flushed face.

“Mmmm. That was so hot,” Alex grinned, looking very pleased with herself as she helped a shaky Maggie step away from the wall and turn towards her.

Maggie just looked at Alex with her mouth open, eyebrows raised so high they were almost lost in the dark waves of her hair.

She was still trying to catch her breath when Alex swooped in to place a gentle kiss on her red lips.

“C’mon, we better get inside. The neighbors DEFINITELY heard you make that one sound, and this corner smells like sex.”

Alex grabbed a dazed Maggie's hand and led her towards the door to the building.

Maggie's eyes were still wide as they stepped inside, her feet shuffling along as Alex more or less dragged her behind her.

Alex looked back to see what the holdup was, and couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips when she took in Maggie's expression in the bright light of the hallway.

“That was so...dirty. And probably illegal. But. Oh my god. Alex. That was amazing.”

“Sometimes it's better when it feels wrong,” Alex purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is definitely making up for the 15+ years of good sex she missed out on, amiright?
> 
> Thanks to my beta and friend Anna, or lupe-skybrawler on Tumblr, for suffering through the smut for me to catch any typos. 
> 
> Please come fangirl about Sanvers with me, send me writing prompts, or just stop by and say hi on my Tumblr, taketheleadneverfollow!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always noticed and appreciated :) 
> 
> -M


End file.
